warhammeronlinefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Campaigns
Λίγα λόγια για τα Campaigns Ο σκοπός στα Campaigns είναι να κυριαρχήσεις στις ζώνες και την αντίπαλη Πρωτεύουσα του realm. Ανάμεσα των αντίπαλων ζωνών σε κάθε tier, βρίσκεται και ένα μοναδικό πεδίο μάχης. Αρχικά, το πεδίο μάχης χωρίζει το tier αυτό σε ίσια κομμάτια ανάμεσα στα δυο realms, αλλά καθώς συλλέγονται victory points από κάθε πλευρά μέσω του RvR πολέμου, το πεδίο μάχης αλλάζει ανάλογα με το ποιος κερδίζει τα περισσότερα victory points (πόντοι νίκης). Κερδιστε αρκετά victory points, και το realm σας θα αποκτήσει τον έλεγχο στο πεδίο μάχης (battlefront). Ένα ποσοστό των victory points από το tier 1 θα μοιραστεί στο tier 2. Με παρόμοιο τρόπο, ποσοστό από τα victory points του tier 2 θα μοιραστούν στο tier 3, και από το tier 3 στο tier 4, έτσι ώστε τα victory points που κερδίζετε σε χαμηλά tiers να αυξάνουν τους πόντους σας στα ανώτερα tiers. Ακόμα και οι χαμηλοί επιπέδου παίχτες του tier 1 θα συνεισφέρουν ολοκληρωτικά στα συνολικά πολεμοφόδια. Το Tier 4 είναι το μέρος όπου το κάθε realm θα δώσει μάχη για το τελικό έπαθλο - την κατάκτηση της Πρωτεύουσας του αντίπαλου στρατού. Το Tier 4 είναι το τελικό πεδίο μάχης. Για να μπορέσετε να εκτελέσετε επίθεση στην αντίπαλη Πρωτεύουσα, θα πρέπει πρώτα να κατακτήσετε την ουδέτερη ζώνη στο κέντρο. Όταν θα έχετε αρκετά victory points για να ελέγξετε αυτή την ζώνη, το scenario της θα ενεργοποιηθεί, και τα scenarios στην tier 4 ζώνη των αντιπάλων σας θα ανοίξουν, επιτρέποντας στο realm σας να επιτεθεί σε αυτή την ζώνη. Εάν τότε οι εχθροί σας αποκτήσουν νίκες, θα μπορέσουν να σας σπρώξουν πίσω στην ουδέτερη ζώνη και αντίστοιχα να ανοίξουν την δική σας tier 4 περιοχή προς επίθεση. Αυτό είναι που κάνει την περιοχή tier 4 ένα μέρος συνεχόμενου πολέμου. Εάν αποκτήσετε αρκετά victory points για να ελέγξετε την αντίπαλη tier 4 ζώνη, η εχθρική Πρωτεύουσα θα γίνει έτοιμη για επίθεση, ξεκλειδώνοντας έτσι μια νέα αλυσίδα scenarios μέσα στην περιοχή της ίδιας της Πόλης, που θα επεξηγούν το πως πρέπει να γίνει η επίθεση. Εάν αυτή η επίθεση είναι επιτυχής, τότε το επικρατές realm θα είναι ικανό (προσωρινά) να κατακτήσει και να ρουφήξει το περισσότερο μέρος της εχθρικής Πρωτεύουσας. Φλόγες, λεηλασία και αναμετρήσεις με ειδικά NPC θα ακολουθήσουν έπειτα. Δεν θα μπορείτε να κρατήσετε την εχθρική Πόλη για πάντα. Θα λάβουν μέρος μηχανισμοί που θα επιστρέψουν την Πόλη στους νόμιμους κατόχους της. Όταν τελικά γίνει αυτό, το campaign θα ξεκινήσει από την αρχή. Κάθε ζευγάρι φυλών έχει και διαφορετικό campaign να συμβαίνει την ίδια στιγμή, χωρίς να επιρρεάζει το ένα το άλλο. Σε αυτό το παράδειγμα ενώς Dwarf/Greenskin χάρτη campaign , οι greenskins ελέγχουν σχεδόν όλες τις περιοχές του μετώπου. Οχυρά Το Oχυρό (Fortress) θα είναι η τελευταία άμυνα, πριν την εισβολή σε μια Πρωτεύουσα. Στην ουσία πρόκειται για ένα υπερ-keep (κάστρο). Βρίσκεται στο τέλος κάθε περιοχής Tier 4. Αυτό το πολύ μεγάλο κτίριο πρέπει να παρθεί πριν η Πρωτεύουσα μπορεί να κατακτηθεί. Από την κατάκτηση ενός Οχυρού θα μπορείτε να κερδίσετε από τον καλύτερο εξοπλισμό του παιχνιδιού. Κλείδωμα - Ξεκλείδωμα περιοχών από http://www.warhammeralliance.com/forums/showthread.php?t=192629 Now for something constructive... I feel a general lack of communication is really what's hurting Order right now. Guilds are going off and doing stuff with the feeling they don't need to talk to everyone else to get things done. Tiers are not discussing what's going on between them - heck, most of Order isn't in OrderRvR, so how does anyone in the lower tiers know that Tier 4 needs them to concentrate on a specific zone? Do they even know it's important, or what is helping and what isn't? A majority of people that play do not read the Warhammer Alliance forums, and may not even realize that there is useful information here. This lack of communication needs to be addressed. First of all, everyone needs to tell people in every scenario/Warband/randomly in Regional Chat that OrderRvR is the World defense channel. It needs to be conveyed that a /channeljoin macro or mod is needed to join this channel every time you log in, because channels do reset. Guilds need to tell their people to spread the word, they need to inform random Joes that the Warhammer Alliance forums have information (like guilds recruiting, the Ostermark Gazette, and the FAQ I'm about to write), but most importantly OrderRvR is the GLOBAL DEFENSE CHANNEL, THAT EVERYONE SHOULD JOIN. That way, when Tier 4 is trying to push, we can communicate with our lower Tier dudes that we need their help. What? Tier 4 needs the help of Tier 1, 2, 3? Absolutely. I'm not sure if the Grab Bag clearly explained how it all works, so read on. 1) What are the benefits of getting into the Inevitable City? I thought that was just endgame to kill the Chaos King... Yes, it is the only way to kill Tchar'zanek for endgame, but that's not all. When we get to the Inevitably City (henceforth known as IC), the city is seized into various new and exciting scenarios IN THE CITY ITSELF that we can play. PQs and scenarios that give you gear and show you new sights - as well as Black Market vendors that only open up when a city is seized. 2) Well that's kinda cool. How do we get to the Inevitable City then? We get there by locking TWO RACIAL ZONES, but it must be noted and reinforced that ONE OF THOSE ZONES HAVE TO BE EMPIRE LANDS. So we can lock Dwarf Lands and Empire Lands, or Elf Lands and Empire Lands, but the only way we actually get INTO IC is by going through the Chaos fortress in Empire lands - locking Dwarf and Elf lands won't do it. Once we have locked those two racial zones, we fight our way through the Maw (the Chaos Fortress), defeat it, and then we move in on IC. 3) Alright, well then. How do you lock a zone? I'M GLAD YOU ASKED THAT. You see that red and blue bar that sits on top of your mini-map? Every racial area in every tier has that bar. That bar calculates Victory Points that each side accrues towards control of an area. When either Destruction or Order fills the red or blue all the way to the SECOND arrow, THAT'S when a zone is Under Control by that realm. When Order or Destruction fills that bar up in Tier 4, they lock the zone, and the zone closer to the enemy city gets unlocked, pushing the war closer to their Capital City. It's a long and painful process under the current game mechanics, but I have a feeling (a hope) that will be changed soon. For now, this is the system we work with, that you're an integral part of! 4) I'm a part? But I'm not in Tier 4, how can I help lock a zone? Victory Points (VPs from here on out) are gained in various ways. Every quest you do contributes, as well as queuing for every scenario. There is question whether or not Public Quests contribute, though I would err on the side of Yes, they Do. Kills you do in Open RvR count a LOT towards VPs. And of course Battle Objectives and Keep control counts towards who controls the zone. AND, what I don't think people know or realize, whichever side controls the lower tiers ALSO CONTRIBUTES VPs TO THE HIGHER TIERS. That means, if Order controls Empire Tier 1, that helps Empire Tier 2, which helps Empire Tier 3, and that all contributes to the Victory Points needed to Control a zone in Empire Tier 4. VPs in Tier 4 are a pain in the butt to get - you cannot get control of a zone just by taking keeps and Battle Objectives. You need to do all the other stuff to get that bar filled up. Honestly, Tier 4 cannot do it alone under the current mechanics. We're still very low in numbers, as people are still levelling - which is totally alright, everyone should enjoy the game at their own pace (level to T4 now, plz >;op). And that's one reason the system was put into place. Even if you are still in Tier 2, YOU are CONTRIBUTING to the WAR towards IC! You are an important part of the entirety of Order defeating the enemy, not just in a philosophical sense, but in reality. Tier 4 vitally needs the lower Tiers to lock down zones. 5) Well gee. Alright then. What do you want me to do? Do not let Destruction control lower Tiers. If Destruction controls a lower Tier, get a warband together to take back keeps. If you don't have enough to take back keeps, take back BOs - that will definitely slow down their Tier control. If you have gotten killed a million times over and over again by massive warbands roaming around the area and have had enough of throwing yourself at a seemingly impenetrable force in keeps and BOs, queue up for that area's scenarios. If you do not feel like PvP anymore, do quests in that area and PQs. The point is, you, Tier 1, 2, and 3 Order, are a very important part of the War. We need you, we need each other. No matter what you do, as long as you do not do -nothing-, you are helping. Ideally you can help in Open RvR, by holding keeps and BOs. But even if you do not feel you can do this, you can help by questing. When you hear that Tier 4 is trying to lock a zone, go to that area in your own Tier and be a part of the war effort. Believe me, I am not alone in saying, we in Tier 4, REALLY REALLY appreciate everyone who is in the lower Tiers helping us. We love you. In the face. So join OrderRvR. Listen up and see what zones we are trying to lock for control to push towards IC, and join the war effort in those areas. And even when we are not trying to lock a zone, keep our lands out of Destruction hands whenever possible. Don't fold when Order needs you most! Let's all work together towards pushing the war to our enemy's doorstep and winning this WAR! videos Δείτε παρακάτω τα σχετικά videos: Warhammer Online - Campaign Changes 425px Warhammer Online - RvR explaination final 425px Warhammer Online - Types of RvR 425px Εξωτερικοί Σύνδεσμοι Q&A with Jeff Hickman at Paris Press Event '08 Κατηγορία:Πληροφορίες για το WAR